Shiroi Ni Kirei
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Beautiful in White in English version..Oneshot..  RnR please..


**A/N:** Hello everyone, Alyss TDoV is back! It's nice to post some fics after almost more than 2 months hiatus…*hugs compy*

Uhmm..okay, so this is not a new fic actually..Many of my friends asked me to make **Beautiful in White** in English language. And I only could make and post it now.

Some of the story would be hanged because I think it would be nicer I change it―since not everyone know about some branded from Indonesia, so I change it.

I hope all of you could enjoy it~*bows*

**Disclaimer(S): **I do not own Pandora Hearts or Beautiful in White song. It only belongs to Jun-sensei and Shane Ward. XD

"Oh my God, Alyss…" Sharon squeaked as she saw her best friend waited in the corner of the room. "You look so beautiful.." she admired as she stared at Alyss' dress.

Alyss only smiled shyly and softly when she heard the compliment. However, people don't really have to tell the others how happy she was. How could it be not, in that shiny morning in the first week of spring that year, she'll be Mrs. Vessalius in any minutes.

"Of course, that's because she's my twin-sister.." Alice answered proudly. "But I'm sure that I'll be prettier than her when I wear that dress.." she added more.

"Well.. Oz-kun ought to say that if he didn't want to be beaten in his first night with you," Break's voice suddenly could be heard in the room; he was being quiet before this. He only stood behind Sharon. Alice automatically cast her death glare to the gray-haired-man who often being active in Pandora as a trouble-maker.

"Hahaha..Thank you, Sharon-chan.." Alyss answered calmly. She repositioned her seat, but still, being carefully not caused any rumples on her dress. She didn't want to ruin her best day.

"I really-really envy you, I wonder when will that guy propose me.." Sharon peeked into Break by the end of her eyes. While Break himself seemed to ignored her words and played with his doll―Emily. He seemed to pretend not to hear it at all.

"Alyss? It's been almost time…" a voice of a middle-aged-woman could be heard behind the door. Everyone turned their glances to the door. That sound was similar with Alice and Alyss' voice.. But if you listen to it carefully, that voice sounded older than the girls'.

"Okay, Mum.." Alyss answered with a louder voice so that her mother could hear her voice.

"Tch…is it this soon?" Alice groaned. Honestly, she was very glad to know that her twin-sister gets married. But in the other side, she was sad that she knew her sister would leave her alone.

"Come, let me help you.." Sharon came toward the bride and helped her. "Alice, can you pick up right-side gown, I'll pick the left-side.." Alice only mumbled and helped her 'Sharon-nee-chan'.

**Shiroi Ni Kirei**

**2011©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

**Beautiful in White©Shane Ward**

Jack waited in front of the Church's main door―Vessalius' property. His eyes never let go any cars that came into the lobby. Porsche, BMW, Fortune, every branded car that you've ever known in the world came all the way to that sacred building. Beside him, his best man, Gilbert Nightray―also known as Raven in Pandora's relatives―looked busy to say his greetings to every guest he could see. That was rare scenery for everyone, since Gil always seemed to be a cool guy in his daily life―exclude Oz and his gang, Gil would never be a cool guy in front of his young master. That day, he looked so cheerful, and being so friendly and kept smiling with all the guests. And it made Oz and Break laughed out loud until their teardrops came out in the corner of their eyes. Especially when he got blushed because of Nightray's relatives who always teased him so bad.

"Hey, Jack..Are you alright?" Gil asked him when he stared at the blonde-plaited-guy who kept staring at his mobile phone every 5 seconds.

"Sure…sure," jawab Jack.

"Huwooo…the groom is getting nervous and can't wait to see his bride," Break's voice could be heard and it made Jack jumped and kept making distance with 'Pierrot'.

"B-Break! When were you here?" Jack asked as like his life was getting drowned a half.

"I just got here a few moments ago~" answered the crimson eyed guy naughtily as he munched his lollipop. Jack only sighed and tried to re-establish his respiration. He only could pray to God that He will give him patience for this kind of friend.

"It's already 8 pass 15.." Gil said as he stared at his Rolex. "Liam-san supposed to be here by now."

"Ufufufu~, what if I took his position as the priest?" Break asked with a smirk on his face―which reflexively answered by Jack and Gil―together―with a big 'NO!'

"Ah..It's Liam's car..Finally, he came.." Jack said cheerfully―and relieve―when he saw a black pick-up passed the church's main gate.

"I'm terribly sorry, Jack-sama…My car seemed to had a problem back then, and when it already get back to normal, Rufus-sama suddenly called me and ordered me to buy him Starbuck, so I have to..."

Liam who just arrived suddenly came to Jack with a bunch of apologies. Jack himself couldn't understand what that 37 years old guy talked about. It was just too long and without any break and Jack couldn't catch any other word except 'sorry' from Liam's lips.

"Enough.."Jack cut his words as he covered his ears. "Enough, Liam-san, that's okay, you're not late at all."

"Ba..ka.." Emily and Break spoke together.

"Break!" Liam gasped so hard that his voice seemed to be choked when he called Break's name. He repaired his rounded-glasses' position nervously.

"Come on, we're running out of time.." Gil cut the conversation with his baritone voice. "Let's get prepared, Liam-san."

Alyss walked down the spiral shaped downstairs and slowly and followed by Alice and Sharon behind her. Every time she stepped down, her layers kept shaking because of her curly-silver-hair. She already brought bouquet white lilies―her favorite flowers―which mix-maxed with roses from Vessalius' garden.

When she was in front of the door which connected with the matrimony room, she exhaled deeply―preparing herself for a hundred times today. She turned around her back―facing Alice and Sharon. She smiled. She looked at her parents who already in front of the door since an hour ago, waiting for her as they greeted the guests―Glen and Lacie Baskerville.

"You're very beautiful.." said Lacie as she gathered her palms in front of her face. "My snow angel will leave me.." she said as she stroked Alyss' arm gently. Her voice was choked down, seemed like she was trying to hold her tears.

"Please, Ma..don't cry now…I could cry too if you kept like this.." Alyss said as she tried to held her tears as well.

"Hey, Alyss.." Alice called behind Alyss' back. Alyss turned around as she stared into her twin's eyes―who only younger than her 5 minutes from her. "Don't forget to visit us every week, okay.." she said as she smiled weakly.

"Sure.." Alyss answered with no doubt in her eyes.

"Make sure that you come to Break's restaurant every time you got leisure time with Jack, okay.." Sharon said. Alyss only laughed as she heard it.

Glen came toward his eldest daughter and wrapped his arm on her tiny arm. He smiled slightly.

"Come, it's already begun inside the room."

"Ladies and gentlemen we honored the most," Liam's voice echoed through the room―it could be heard from outside the matrimony room― opened the ceremony that has been waited by Jack, Alyss and the author herself. "In this beautiful day, we should be grateful that because of His blessings, we could gathered up here and become the witness of these couple of humans"

Jack sighed. He still sat on the front seat on the left side in that building with Oz, Gil, Elliot, and Break. Honestly, he's very nervous at the moment. He could feel that his legs were trembling. He wanted to go to the toilet and hiding there―oh how he loved to do that now.

"Because what had being in unison are forbidden to separated by anything in this world, until death separated them." Finally, our priest's speech has reached its ending part. "And, without wasting anymore our precious time, let's begin the matrimony ceremony."

As Liam finished his last sentence, the choirs began sang the Wedding March. The door in the back side of the podium opened widely and there, the bride came slowly with her father. Jack who already stood in front of the podium stared at Alyss who looked dazzling in the aisle.

― ―

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous_

_I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment_

_I found the one and_

_My life had found_

_Its missing piece_

Hey, Alyss..did you remember when we met et the first time? When you accidentally bumped me and made my researches fell on the floor? I still remember it. Yes, it's still in my mind without any single second could be forgotten. I could say that I recall it very clearly, even until now. You apologized at me in the next second and helped me collect those papers with your tiny fingers. I still could hear your trembling voice that time inside my head right now.

When I looked into your eyes, suddenly my tongue seemed to be stiff. Unusual for me, indeed, I felt like I couldn't move even with a single move. And it's all because of you. If you asked me why, I didn't know either. It felt like there were magic in your words and your glances toward me. But my heart said something strange to me. Do you what did my heart tell me back then? It told me that you're the one for me. The one I've searched for my entire life. It told me that now, I've found the last pieces of my heart that I've searched in my whole lifetime from those ladies that I've ever met before. And back then, I was wonder, do you feel the same way with me?

― ―

Alyss, behind her layers that obstacle her vision to those emerald iris of his eyes, blushed shyly. And really, she had to thank her white layers which covered her face from her future-husband-to-be, because her blushed became unseen by it.

For her that time, it's the most important and precious time of her life, cause this is the time where she and Jack would be gathered as one. Through her lifetime, this is what she had waiting for. Where her father would give her hand to the guy he loved the most in her life―the one she had chosen to be her partner of life to live together until death separates them.

― ―

_So as long as I live_

_I'll love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white.._

Alyss, this moment, this time, I stared at you who came toward me slowly. To me, you're the most shining star that I've ever seen which shined on my life path. All my life, you're my lightning. Even when the moon and the stars aren't there, I know you'll always be there, shine and make the shadows gone with your smile..

Alyss, please listen to this promise of mine. I will always love you.. No, _worship_ you. I would never let you go. Never let you off from my arms. Because I know and I realized, how precious you are to me. And you have to know this; you look so beautiful with your wedding dress today.

― ―

As The wedding March reached its end, Alyss finally arrived at the podium―beside Jack. Glen loosened out his arm from her. His dark amethyst iris stared at her violet. His eyes looked at her face once more as he smiled softly.

"Be happy, Alyss..You're the queen for today." He whispered softly. Alyss only nodded slightly.

Glen turned his glances toward Jack. After the blonde bowed to him, the dark haired man put Alyss' on Jack's wide palm. Once more, Glen stared at his son-in-law; those emerald iris stared back at his without any scared nor fears.

"I give you my most precious jewel of my life to you, Vessalius.." he whispered that the only one who could hear it was Jack―and Alyss. "Never make her cry, or I'll make you suffer through your whole lifetime.." His dark amethyst eyes shone in such a mysterious way.

"Don't worry, Uncle―or should I call you now Father? I would never disappoint you. At least not about this."

― ―

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white.._

_Tonight.._

Hey Alyss..Do you remember when you got scared when you saw those worms that Oz showed you? I almost couldn't believe that you fainted after you saw it. Do you know that the night after that incident, I really-really can't sleep because I was thinking of you? That time, you mumbled in your sleep and I did really feel guilty about what had happened to you. Do you remember what did you do when I apologized to you? You only smiled at me and punched my shoulder tenderly and said that we're already had nothing to be apologized for. Do you know, that after that time, I promised to myself I would never let it happened to you anymore?

And today, finally I could keep my promise and proof it to you, Alyss. From now on, until my very last breath, I will protect you with my body, my heart, and my soul. And for it too, until the last day of my life, I will always remember and cherish this day. And you have to know, my Alyss, you look so beautiful today with that silk gown. And truly, I almost couldn't recognize that it was you behind the layer. You really-really looked like a queen today, Alyss.

― ―

Glen has left the couple in front of the podium and back to his seat with Alice and Lacie. When he sat down, her wife asked him with a ton of questions. She looked very worried about something. It could be seen on her face very clearly.

"What did you say to Jack?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little promise and another little thing," he answered calmly.

"Dad, you're not threaten Jack with something strange, don't you?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Of course not," answered Glen. His formal-talking-style is something that even Lacie―his wife, couldn't change.

"Are you sure?" Lacie asked.

"Don't worry, Lacie.." Glen answered. "He will be alright," Glen chuckled as he finished his sentence. "I believe he could make Alyss."

"Yeah..I believe In him too." Alice nodded slightly. "He maybe a silly and idiot guy, but he always being serious if that's about."

Alyss and Jack were facing Liam―the priest. During his speech about the 'sacred wedding', Jack kept peeking on her in the corner of his eyes. He smiled lightly and looked back at Liam.

"Is there something funny?" Alyss asked with low voice.

"No..nothing to be exact.." Jack answered as he grinned mischievously.

"Umphh…You're always like that.."Alyss turned her glance to the other side of the room―to hide her heat on her face that time.

"You look beautiful.."

"Jack..stop talking with such a formal-way..You looked like my father now.." Alyss pinched his arm softly. His blushes got worse and it could be seen now even if she wore the layer.

"Ouch.."

"The groom is allowed to open the bride's layer." Liam finally ordered Jack to opened her layers. He opened it carefully so that he wouldn't ruin her appearance.

"Jack Von Vessalius, do you accept this woman beside you to be your wedded wife; to be forever with her in happiness and sadness; health and sick; rich and poor; until death separates both of you?" Liam asked to Jack as he repositioned his glasses again.

Jack stared at Alyss with such a gentle and lovingly glance―the one he only would how to his Alyss. Without breaking his eye-contact with her, he answered the priest's question. "I do."

"And you, Alyss De Baskerville, do you accept the man beside you to be your wedded husband?" Liam asked the same question to the bride―with shorter sentence.

"I do, of course." Alyss answered without a doubt.

"Both the bride and the groom are allowed to give the ring to each other and wear it."

― ―

_What we have is timeless_

_My love is endless_

_And with this ring_

_I say to the world_

_You're my every reason_

_You're all that I believe in_

_With all my heart_

_I mean every word_

Alyss, our time in this world maybe only as short as bees. No one would ever know how long our time here in this world. But, look at your finger whenever you feel sad or lonely. Remember, as long as you wear this ring, we will always together. Please remember that this ring is the prove of our love; our never-ending love. Please remember that this ring is all words that I could never tell you all of this time.

You're the reason I live in this world. Only you are the reason I would survive and struggle in this life. I only believe in you. And from all those words I've ever spoken to you, please believe that all of them were true and seriously came from my heart. And I'm serous with all of that.

― ―

Jack wore the golden ring with a black jewel on her ring-finger. The diamond shone beautifully and every time the sunshine shone on it, it would reflect it softly. Jack stared at Alyss once more.

"You and this diamond are same; unique, rare, and expensive. So promise me you will always be my black diamond. Because I promise I will always protect you."

Alyss took the left ring on the red pillow in front of her. It was bigger than hers―Jack's finger's size. Inside the ring, craved 'My Prince' beautifully and neatly. No black diamond, only a little shiny diamond on it. After she wore it on his finger, she lifted up her head to stared back at Jack.

"Jack, this ring is very simple and not even luxurious like what we usually had," Alyss choked, she was trying to held her tears. "But that's why I love you, because simple resembles you much." She took a deep breath. "And you're like my little star that always shines even when the night is dark and the moon isn't there at all." She smiled happily at him.

"Okay, Jack, you can kiss your wife now.." Liam said as he smiled relieved.

Jack leaned down his head while Alyss stood tip-toed with her feet to meet each other. When their lips met each other, they really-really ignored the others. That kiss―to Jack―was very smooth and soothing. And when they let go their lips from each other, they couldn't stop staring at each other.

― ―

_And if our daughter's what our future holds_

_I hope she has your eyes_

_Finds love like you and I did_

_I wish she falls in love_

_And we'll let her go_

_I'll walk her down the aisle_

_She'll look so beautiful in white.._

You know Alyss? Your iris is very pretty. It's crystal clear, very shiny, and could make everybody calmed down only by just seeing it. Sometimes, I think our eyes are very-very contrast. It reminds me of your favourite rose―purple rose with its leaves.

Right now, I've already could imagine what would be our kids' looked like. Our beautiful daughter. She will have your violet eyes. And she'll be the one who could make every boy in her school crazy about her―just like you. And one day, she'll find her true love like you and I met. And when we have to let her go, just like when your father let you go and trusted you to me, I'll walk her down the aisle and bring her to the one she loved and loved her so much. And when that time comes, I'm sure she would be as beautiful as you right now.

― ―

It's almost evening and the guests were already sat on their seats. The tables were already covered with the guests. Jack and Alyss were resting in their room in the hotel room. The reception would begin soon.

"Fuahh…it's really-really tiring," Alyss stretched her body on the sofa. She yawned lightly. "But, I really-really can't wait to our next schedule."

"Something after the reception?"Jack asked naughtily, Alyss reflex threw a pillow to Jack. Luckily, he could managed it that the pillow didn't touch him at all.

"Huh..hentai-guy," she commented as she smiled. "Don't you ever think I would do _that_, Jack, I'll get sleep after the reception_._" Alyss laughed when she saw her husband pouted at her childishly. For the sake of our rating I would not tell you what is _that_. God knows what is _that_ for heaven sake.

A knock could be heard on the door. Both of them knew that it means the reception is already begun. They came closer to the door and opened it. There, they could see Gil the best man and Ada, his fiancé. Yes, Ada Vessalius, Oz and Jack's little sister.

"Onii-san, I'm sorry that I couldn't attend your matrimony, I have to attended an urgent meeting from my boss." Ada said in a rush after she hugged the new husband and wife.

"Wait, your boss…is it Rufus Barma?" Jack asked.

"Eh? How could you know?" Ada shocked.

"Beause Liam was late because of him too."

"Oh.." Ada and Alyss said in union.

"Erhhmm.." Gil cleared his throat. "The reception is almost begin, the others already waited in the room."

"Well.. What are you waiting for?" Jack asked cheerfully. He let Alyss wrapped her arms on his.

"Good evening our honorable ladies and gentlemen," Oz started speaking as the MC of the event that night. "It's really nice for us to meet all of you here. I'm Oz Von Vessalius, and without wasting any time, let's greet our new couple."

As the music started to play 'I Believe My Heart' the bride and the groom entered the room, followed by their relatives and families behind them. They came up the stage and when they arrived, the guests stood up to welcomed them with applauses.

"First of all, let's hear the groom's speech." Oz gave the microphone to Jack and stepped aside beside him.

"Thank you for all of you who had came all the way to our matrimony and our reception today. I hope you would enjoy the party tonight. Thank you very much..."

And so, the party kept on the track. When the dance began, there's a little surprise to both of Alyss and Jack. Their song they should waltz was supposed to be 'All The Way' changed into 'Beautiful in White'―their favorite song. This is the gift from Elliot and Mary. Elliot was the owner of the event organizer who organized the event.

"This is the special present for our bride and groom from Mariell Event Organizer.." Oz explained, "To Jack and Alyss, you're allowed to come to the stage and dance here."

Jack stood up from his seat and bowed to Alyss as he offered his hand to her.

"Will you dance with me, Mrs. Vessalius?"

"Of course, Mr. Vessalius," Alyss giggles.

They came up to the stage and dance slowly in rhythm. They danced beautifully that all the guests dazzled by them.

― ―

So as long as I live

I'll love you

Will have and hold you

You look so beautiful in white..

And from now to my very last breath

This day I'll cherish

You look so beautiful in white..

Tonight..

Hey Alyss, you're indeed the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. You're the most preious one in my life. You're the special one_. _I_'_m sure you know that you know that too. And I believed that yu also feel the same way too. So once more, please listen to me my swear to you. And please remember every sweet moments that we cherished when we are fighting.

And you have to know that this moment―no, sine a long time and will last forever, you'll be the only one who could attract me. And with your white gown, you looked prettier than usual. And tonight, I really can't take my eyes off you. I'm really sorry if someday I make you angry. Because that day, I must be have forgotten about our promise. And because of that, when that day comes, please remind me of this day. Cause I'll do the same way too.

― ―

The dance ended with warm kisses and applaused by all the guests. They clapped their hands until Jack and Alyss ended their kisses.

"You look so beautiful in white, Alyss.." Jack whispered softly. "You look so beautiful tonight."

_You look so beautiful in white.._

_Tonight.._

**A/N:** Well, okay.. I do think that the pairing of Elliot and Mary isn't really that bad..

Hahaha, they would be a great pairing with a tsundere boy and a grave-yard-girl. #slapped!

As for the sweet words from Jack to Alyss only got it when I listened to the song..  
>Yeah..I'm a hyper-imagine girl..<p>

Review, review, review, review, please~~! *puppy eyes*

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
